Parenthood Gilmore Style
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: My version of what Parenthood is going to be like but Gilmore Girls style. Lorelai and Chris have 3 kid's 15,16, and 17 Rory,Amber, and Drew and are in a nasty divorce. Lorelai fall's in love with Luke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning after a very stressful night Lorelai walk's into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter.

Lorelai takes a deep breath ''hey.'' she says

Luke just look's at her and pour's her some coffee ''what?'' he question's her

''thank you.'' she says and sip's at it. ''the liquor bottle's were open again.'' Lorelai tell's him

''yea and I don't know if it was Drew or Chris.'' she tell's him

''NO he's drinking again?!'' Luke asks

''yea look's like it and it smelled like pot again.'' Lorelai tell's him

''really how would ya tell?'' Luke asks her

''Hi I know what pot smell's like and the entire front yard smells like it.'' Lorelai tell's him

''ugh I guess I will talk to him about that again.'' he tell's her

''No it's okay hes just going to say leave him alone that your not his father.'' she tell's him

''so how's it going?'' he asks her

''I'm almost done.'' she tell's him

''done?'' he question's her

''you don't mean packing?'' she asks him

''I ment how's it going in general?'' he asks her

''oh good I'm good we're good.'' she tell's him

''yea and how are Rory and Amber?'' he asks her

''Rory is great like always and Amber is your typically moody and angry teenager who told me that she isin't moving to Hartford that she is going to move in with her boyfriend Damien.'' she tell's him

''oh.'' he says

''yea and I told her that we have to move because we don't have a choice because I am out of money and I want them to have a chance to be with family and become upstanding citizen's in the world.

''and Chris is moving back to Boston?'' he asks her

''yea I think so.'' she tell's him

''I'll get your pancake's.'' he tell's her

''thank you very much.'' she says and watches him walk away and smiles at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke think's about what Lorelai had just told him about Amber and comes back over to Lorelai.

''What?!'' Luke says

Lorelai jump's

''What do you mean Amber want's to move in with her boyfriend she's 16!'' he says

''Luke calm down I already told her that that's not happening because we are moving to Hartford whether she like's it or not and that is exactly how she got started moving in with Chris when I was her age and and being in love with him and one thing led to another and then I found out I was pregnant.'' she tell's him

''so how are the kid's taking moving to Hartford?'' Luke asks her

''oh well Rory is fine with it because she loves and is close to her grandparent's but Amber and Drew are mad and don't want to move away from thier friend's and what they know but I want them to have a chance to be with family and become decent upstanding citizens of the world.'' she tell's him

''coffee?'' he asks her and pour's her a to go cup.

Lorelai takes a deep breath ''thank's okay I should really be getting to work I'll see you later.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and watches her leave

Drew walk's in with a swollen face.

''Whoa.'' Luke says

''What?'' Drew

''You re Petey the dog.'' Luke says

''I prefer to not talk about this.'' Drew tell's him

''Is that why your mother said you snuck in last night?'' Luke asks him

''I did not sneak in.'' Drew tell's him

Luke pull's him into his storage room.

''Come on, what is this?'' Drew asks him

''Look, I know your not my responsibility. You re exhibiting signs of violent behavior and I don t care how much you don t wanna talk about it, you re not leaving until you tell me. Now, tell me, where d you get the swollen face?'' he asks Drew

''nowhere you wouldn;t believe it anyway.'' Drew tell's him

Luke clear's his throat and crosses his arm's at his chest ''now the real story?'' Luke asks him

''nowhere just got beat up by some guy's at school.'' Drew tell's him

''does your mother know about this?'' Luke asks him

''No and I would prefer if you didn't tell her your not my father it's one of your business and I have to get to school.'' Drew tell's him

''Fine have a good day.'' Luke says and let's him go. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night it's raining in Connecticut when Lorelai walk's into the diner and goes to sit up at the counter and take's a deep breath ''hey.'' she says

Luke look's at her and pour's her some coffee.

''thank you have you seen or heard from any of my children tonight?'' she asks him

''I havn't no sorry.'' he tell's her

''okay I have to go find and track them all down.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and dump's her coffee into a to go cup.

''thank's.'' she says and takes it and leave's the diner and get's into her jeep and drive's around for a while before she find's her son outside a liquor store/gas station and sit's there and look's at him and park's and get's out of her jeep and makes her way over to him and he make's his way over to her.

''oh look at you look at you.'' she says sympathically

''for what it's worth you have me I'm not going anywhere and I'm really sorry but that's going to have to be enough.'' she tell's him

They hug for a few minute's.

''come on let's get you home before you get sick.'' she says and walk's with him to her jeep and get's him in and get's in the driver's seat and take's him home.

''okay go inside and take a shower so you don't catch pneumonia and do your homework and I will be back after I find your sister.'' she tell's him

''okay.'' he says and get's out of the jeep and goes into the house.

Lorelai pull's away from the house to go and try to find Amber. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night when Lorelai get's home from looking for Amber she goes into the house.

''hey'' she says in a stressfull tone to Chris

''hey where were you?'' he asks her

''oh out driving around looking for Amber I can't find her anywhere do you know where she is or might be it's getting late and I am getting worried about her and her cell isn't on or she's ignoring me and not answering it.'' she tell's him

''I don't.'' he says

''do you know where Rory is?'' she asks him

''in her room doing her homework and shining her halo as we speak.'' Chris tell's her

''okay good at least I know where 2 of my kid's are.'' Lorelai tell's him

the phone ring's Lorelai pick's it up.

''Hello?'' Lorelai says

''Lorelai?'' her brother Adam says

''oh Adam great do you know where my daughter is?'' she asks him

''yes she's down here at the police station with my daughter they got busted tonight.'' he tell's her

''ok thank you so much tell her I will be right down there ah bye.'' she says and hang's up

''what?'' Chris asks her

''I...I gotta go.'' she tell's him

''go where?'' he asks her

''down to the police station Amber's in jail.'' she tell's him

''What what happened?!'' he says

''I don't know but I'm going to find out I have to go.'' she tell's him

''okay go.'' he says

''okay.'' Lorelai says and grab's her purse and key's and leave's the house and drive's down to the police station. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A little while later Lorelai get's down to the police station and goes inside and see's her brother.

''Adam'' she says

''hey it's alright okay they wern't offically booked so it's not going to go on thier record's.'' he tell's her

''I'm so sorry.'' she says to them and look's at her daughter thru the bar's and wait's for her to be released.

Lorelai take's her out to the car holding onto her the entire time.

''get in.'' Lorelai says and opens the door and let's her get in and closes the door and goes around to the other side and get's in.

''and just what the hell were you thinking where were you I was worried sick about you!'' Lorelai yells at her and start's her jeep up.

Amber just get's a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and light's it up.

''No just give me that and put it out!'' Lorelai says and takes it and throw's it out her window.

''this needs to stop Amber you are done!'' she tell's Amber and takes her pack of cigarette's

''HEY!'' Amber says

''NO DONE!'' Lorelai tell's her and tries to keep herself together while she is driving them home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the girl's get home Lorelai pull's into the driveway and turn's the jeep off.

''Go to your room I'm tired of looking at talking to and putting up with you for tonight.'' Lorelai tell's her

''But!'' Amber says

''NO butt's Amber NOW!'' Lorelai says angrily

''I need my cigarette's back to relax.'' Amber tell's her

''NO YOU DON'T JUST GO AMBER!''Lorelai tell's her forcefully

''FINE I'M SO TIRED OF THIS FAMILY ANYWAY'S!'' Amber scream's

''YEA AND YOU JUST GO THINK ABOUT THAT AND WHERE YOU WOULD BE AND END UP IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE ME!''Lorelai yells at her

Amber get's out of the jeep and slam's the door and goes inside the house.

''Hey sweetie.'' Chris says

Amber just glare's at him and goes to her room.

Lorelai follow's in behind her and throw's her key's on the desk.

''hey is everything and she okay?'' he asks her

''yea I'm just going to go and check on Rory.'' she tell's him and goes to Rory's room and knock;s on her door and open's it

Rory turn's around ''hey Mom!'' she says

''hey Angel.'' Lorelai says and walk's over to her and kisses her head.

''you have a good day sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I did and where have you been?'' Rory asks her

''oh out driving around looking for Drew and Amber and picking your sister up from jail.'' Lorelai tell's her

''What Amber got arrested for what?'' Rory asks her

''I don't know sweetie I didn't ask and I'm tired of talking about this I'm going to go up and get out of these wet clothe's and take a warm shower and go to bed g-night sweetie.'' Lorelai says and kisses her head

''night Mom.'' Rory tell's her

Lorelai goes upstair's to shower and throw her pajama's on and crawl into bed. 


End file.
